deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Davy Crockett/Bio
Davy Crockett was born in the late 1780's in Tennessee, and got his first military experience in the Creek War under General Andrew Jackson. Because of his popularity and connection to Jackson, Crockett was able to secure positions in the Tennessee legislature and in Congress, but later fell out of Jackson's favor and moved to Texas, where he became involved in the Texas Revolution against Mexico. He defended the Alamo against Mexican soldiers led by General Antonio López de Santa Anna, and was killed fighting there on March 6, 1836. He has become the stuff of American legend, and is now an icon of the American people and their free spirit. __TOC__ Battle vs. Vasil Levski (by Elgb333 and MilenHD) Trekking in the middle of the frontier, Vasil Levski and 4 of his Bulgarian patriots are trying to find a safe refuge to recoup. They came across a thick forest overridden with trees and bushes, but these tough Bulgarians pushed through it like nothing. Unbeknownst to them however, the legendary Davy Crockett and 4 other Texan patriots spotted them creeping through the forest. Like Vasil, Davy and his men were also taking refuge in the same forest. Not wanting to give away their positions, and thinking that these men were there hunting them, Davy now decided to fight. With his men in tow, they sneak closer into the unwitting expendable Bulgarians. Making a semi-circle with the oncoming Bulgarians in front of them, Davy and his men aimed their rifles and fired. Vasil and his men were surprised by the sudden attack, and they all fall to the ground panicking. One unlucky Bulgarian was instantly hit in the face. Grabbing his twin blunderbuss pistols, Vasil opened fire as he ordered his men to fall back. As Davy and his men were reloading, Vasil kills one Texan with his pistols. Vasil and the Bulgarians then quickly dash away, but Davy and his men gave chase. With the Bulgarians in front of them, Davy circles around with a shotgun on hand, before surprising one fleeing Bulgarian and kills him with buckshot to the chest. With the rest of fleeing Bulgarians almost out of their reach, the tenacious Davy orders his men to pursue them nonetheless. The Bulgarians on the other hand, managed to elude the chasing Texans. The forest was quiet yet again, and there was no sign of the Bulgarians. The Texans cursed at their bad luck for loosing the Bulgarians when they almost have them. The calm Davy who was an experienced tracker, finds the trail where the Bulgarians fled while his men were bickering. He soon finds out that the Bulgarians did manage to escape the jungle and into the outside plains and so he orders his men to continue the chase. Not wanting to let the Bulgarians escape just yet, the excited Texans followed Davy. As the Texans came out of the jungle and into the open plains, the tracks Davy was following soon ended. Suddenly, Vasil Levski and his men, who were lying in wait, stood up and opened fire with their weapons. The tide of the battle changed, and soon it was the Texans who were now ambushed. Davy took one rifle round to the shoulder and falls to the ground. One Texan was hit in the groin with a rifle round and he falls to the ground with a loud cry. The Texans tried to return fire, but their rifles lacked the range to hit the Bulgarians. While the Bulgarians, with their more advanced rifles, easily potshot the Texans like game. Vasil then orders his men to charge, and the Bulgarians swarmed in yelling. One unfortunate Texan was speared through the gut and pinned on the ground crying. With all the carnage that was happening, the wounded Davy crawled away from the battle back into the trees. Vasil, in bloodlust, disembowls one Texan in the gut, and as the crying Texan fell to the ground clutching his opened belly, Vasil beheads him from the neck. With all the Texans dead, Vasil and his remaining Bulgarian regrouped. Thinking that the battle was over and with Vasil comforting his soldiers, Davy was lying in wait with a rifle and an ax in hand. Davy stood up as the Bulgarians were busy cheering, and he threw his ax towards them. The surprised Bulgarians managed to dodge the ax, and it landed right in the center of the group. Davy soon followed up with a rifle shot, and while the round didn't hit the Bulgarians, it did hit the ax head which split the bullet in two, and the two fragments managed to mortally hit two of Vasil's remaining Bulgarians. Putting a bayonet on his rifle, Davy decided to finally finish this once and for all. He charges towards the awestrucked Vasil and thrusts his bayonet. Vasil was speared in the shoulder with the bayonet, and he slumps to the ground with Davy on top of him. Davy then raises his rifle yet again and tries to stab Vasil in the chest, but Vasil manages to use his sword and slice off Davy's leg. Davy fell to the ground yelling and cursing in pain. One-legged and defenceless, Davy can only look up to Vasil as the Buglarian raises his saber and chops of his head. Vasil, tired and wounded, yells in victory. Winner: Vasil Levski Expert's Opinion Experts believe that Vasil won because he was carrying the better and more advanced percussion firearms against Davy's inferior flintlock firearms. He was also carrying the better melee weapon and strategy to seal him the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios